Mystic twins
by luna.charm.3
Summary: What if Nick had a sister?
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

A/N: btw. None cannon story.

Udonna/span and leanbow had twins. One a boy boun. The light. The other a girl. Maria. Like her mother she would be come a White mystic ranger. But as in the show they were sent to our world. Years later Laura a young British girl comes to The city of Briarwood. And meets the soon to be Rangers. Ch 1 set a year before Nick arrives

Briarwood. My mum is meant to have come from here. At least that's what my grandma told me. I was adopted after being found outside a hospital 19 years ago.

Toby was inside the shop. A family friend and now my boss. My first day am I ready? No but let's do it anyway.  
Hi. I'm maddie "  
They introduce themselves to me one by one expect the guy in the corner. Vida gose over to him and hits his foot. "Xander the new girl is here"

Xander looks up. "Hi there. I'm ..."  
"Xander. I know. V just said. "(A/N: ooc couple Xannder/Laura) I laugh. "

Smart and cute. And do I detect bit of British about you" we talked for some time before he said "so do you what to go out some time?" He grabs my hand my face truns White. "Yeah sure" 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

One year later

"Yes. I'm more of a pop kind of, hey maddie, girl but this is a great one try it out " maddie passes me with her camera, I've been here for about a year. And as of yet I have not found mum or anything about my family for that matter but I found something else. I walk away sticking out my toungh at maddie though her camera and then I get picked up from behind me.

"Xannder. Put me down " I laugh as he turns me round to face him.

"You want to make me?" He smiles before kissing me.

Chip runs in "guys there's such a nice bike outside " Xannder puts me down and runs outside to see.

"What is it with boys and bikes ?" Asks maddie.

Vida follows the guys "no idea sis " me and maddie follow behind I bump into some guy as we walk out.

"I'm so sorry " he took off his helmet and says "you should watch where your going missy"

"You ok babe? More like you should "

"Xannder, I'm fine. He was wearing his helmet. It's ok. "

"No it's not. Can you say sorry to my girlfriend please?"

"Sorry ok? I'm Nick. "

"Laura, nice to meet you nick "

A guy runs out and saying that something is wrong with the forest. We all head down with Nick who followed for some reason and we bump into Udonna and a bunch of monsters. She expains that we are meant to be power rangers.

"Power rangers?..."

"You'd look cute in pink " Xannder nugges me.

"Who says I'd be the pink ranger?"

"I'm just saying "

She gives us our wand mophers. Just then monsters attack outside. We run out. While fighting we each start believing in magic and as I do so.. A snow storm freezes the monsters. Udonna runs to me.

"It can't be..." I look at her confused

"Udonna?"

"My little girl.." She starts crying. "I thought you were dead. "

"Wait what? You think I'm your daughter?"

"Your magic the same as mine. Maria. "

I stop still as koragg appears behind me

"Laura!" Xannder yells running to me. I turns to see a wolf ranger behind me.

"So you finally make it home young mystic ranger?"

Xannder stands between us. "Let me handle this Hun " here we go plan Xannder. "Hello there. My names Xannder. *holds out his hand * not the shaking hands type ok ..." Koragg hits him out the way. Plan Xannder never works

"Xannder! You'll pay for this! " he goes to hit me but Udonna stands in front of me. "Leave her be" they fight ending in Udonna losing her wand to koragg.

Back at the tree base Udonna and I talk all night. I found my mum. But I had so many questions. She answered the best she could. But it was all good for me. I have a family.

Xannder waited outside for me.

"I hope you treat my daughter well young man" Udonna seemed to beam with each of these words.

"I love her. I'd never hurt her. " he smiles at her then me.

"And that's what I wanted to hear Xannder. "

"I'll see you tomorrow mum. *hugs Udonna* "

"See you tomorrow Laura I'll surely have to get used to that. "

We walk away though a tree and end up back in bairwood. Ranger day one done


End file.
